The lake trailer
by minordetails
Summary: Bella has moved back to forks after having to quit school. She finds work at a local super store and meets some strange characters. How will Bella deal with living with her wacky father? Will she ever save up money for school? Why must her work uniform be neon green? Come along with Bella as she adapts to a life she didn't think she would have. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't plan on moving back in with either of my parents after college, especially not my dad.

I also didn't plan on not finishing school. However, I couldn't afford to go without the help of finacial

aid and because of my low grades I ended up loosing it.

Peaceful lakes trailer park was a samll trailer park right outside of Forks WA. My dad used to own a home

but do to him loosing his full time hours at work he needed to downsize a bit. He ended up selling the

ended up at peacful lakes due to the cheap rent. He had money to spare now, which meant a lot more time

for his fishing trips.

My dad wasnt too excited for me to move into his small trailer. But after my mom kicked me out I didn't have

anywhere to go. He cleared out his small second bedroom and he rented a storage unit for some of his things

I had planned to drive to WA in a months time,so I could say good bye to friends and sort through my things. But it didn't work out because my mom and her

new husband decided it was a better idea for me just to move out as soon as possible.

I wont lie I was a little hurt but seeing as my mom and step father had told me if I wasn't working or going to school I couldn't stay with them, I needed to

respect their rules. I had been having trouble finding work there in AZ. So this was what was best for me ready or not.

* * *

A/N hey so this just popped into my head. The format for this chapter was a little weird but wont be that way in the coming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull into peaceful lakes around 3pm. The drive wasn't too bad, the first long road trip I have ever taken in my 24 years of life. I notice that this a very large park.

but there seems to be lots of space in between the trailers. That will be nice, a little privacy. I can't seem to find trailer 775. I drive to the very back of the park a

and see it. The small blue trailer right next to edge of a forest.

I park my truck sit back remembering when the conversation I had with my mom when i left.

_"Well I'm sorry Bella, but rules are rules. If you are not in school or holding down full time work you can't stay here" My mom is focusing on curling her hair. _

_"Mom I have tried to find something but no where is hiring" I sound borderline whining now but I can't help it._

_"Bella, there is countless fastfood, you don't have to work there forever its just while you are going to school. But either way i cant go back on the rules you had a month _

_something, you sat around and now you have to leave. You are 23 its time to grow up." No use fighting, so I retreat back into my room. _

My mom and step dad are nice enough to let me keep the jeep they got me. And have paid my insurance for this month and gave me gas money to make it Forks.

But that's it. They don't want to be supporting me anymore and that's ok. I get out of my car and walk to the front door. I see an envelope with my name on it.

**Bella happy you made it. The window around back as been left open and you will find a chair to stand on to reach it. **

My dad is actually going to make me get in through a window. I try the door and see it is locked. I shrug and walk around back. I see the window and an old

plastic lawn chair. I push it up to the window and manage to get the window open, but realize I'm still too short to actually get inside. I jump a few times and almost fall off. Shit...

"Aye girl, need some help?" A guy with ripped jean shorts, no shirt and long hair in a braid asked.

"Uh, yeah sure" I smile at him as he puts a hand on my ass and pushes me up .

I loose my balance and fall in.

"ouch." I cry out rubbing my head where it hit the floor.

" Chill it ain't that bad." The strange dude with a braid says, he climbs through the window and into the trailer. I notice now he has on dirty work boots.

He helps me up and I notice we are standing in the living room of my dads trailer. I notice a kitchen to my left and a small hallway with three doors to the right.

" So you must be chucks kid" The dude pushes past me and to the fridge pulling out a beer "want one?"

I shake my head no. As I walk to the table and see another note and a key...

**Bella sorry that I made you go through the window I was worried the neighbors son would break in and steal all my beer dont let him inside in fact dont talk to him i dont like that kid call me at 374-867-5309 **

I look over at the guy in my dads kitchen and see he is grabbing another beer.

"Thanks for the help, I think I might get some rest now though.." Hoping he gets the hint to leave.

"No problem, the name is Jake, live right next door with my dad. So if you need anything just holler." He burps as he leaves his second empty beer bottle on the counter and leaves.

I go re-lock the front door and locate my dads house phone next to the couch. I call my dad.

"_Charlie swan, port angeles mall security" _

"Hey dad its just me.. just got inside.

_"What".._

"You know Bella your daughter, Coming to stay with you, just until I'm on my feet that is"...more silence

_"Oh Bella.. yeah sorry, been a busy day at work. Listen I have a friend who is looking for some more help at Braxtons super center, I told her you needed work and she_

_is doing interviews today. You need to head over there and just ask for victoria." _

I sit stunned for a second..."Dad thanks, but actually I was going to look into maybe working for the newspaper or bookstore.. ya know going into Journalism..

just might be nice to have that kind of expierence..." My dad interrupts me

_"Your mom said you might react this way, Listen its just 15 minutes from the house, turn left and keep heading north you cant miss it. Plus it starts at nine dollars _

_an hour. You need the money and I cant afford to pay for your shit too. Go get the job Bella" _

My dad hangs up on me. He has never been good with being kind. I figure I might as well go. Even if I decide not take the job. Not that I can afford to be picky

right now. I head to my car even though I'm exhausted and head to Braxtons.

* * *

A/N trying to deal with formatting issues still. bllaaahh


End file.
